


Better than the Dream

by monday7112



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: help_haiti, First Time, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monday7112/pseuds/monday7112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel really should have called first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than the Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://brodeurbunny30.livejournal.com/profile)[**brodeurbunny30**](http://brodeurbunny30.livejournal.com/) who won a fic during the Lightning Round II: V-Gift Boogaloo at [](http://community.livejournal.com/help_haiti/profile)[**help_haiti**](http://community.livejournal.com/help_haiti/). She asked for devious!Dean and jealous!Castiel and well...only Dean cooperated. I hope you enjoy it!

The first words Castiel hears as he arrives at the hotel room are “WHAT THE FUCK?” He looks up just in time to see a large form diving for cover underneath the sheets. Cocking his head in confusion, he instinctively looks to Dean for some explanation of Sam’s unusual reaction and finds Dean…buck naked and grinning like he’s just won the lottery, his dick rock hard. Castiel lifts his eyes to meet Dean’s only to discover they are filled with hunger and longing. He averts his gaze, hoping that Dean doesn’t notice the rush of blood to his cheeks or…well, further south. He coughs, entirely incapable of saying anything coherent.

“I had a dream like this once,” Dean cracks, but his voice doesn’t have the edge of sarcasm that usually accompanies everything Dean says. It’s lower, huskier.

 _There is absolutely no way_ , Castiel tells himself, _that Dean means what you think he means_. “Will you please put some clothes on?” Castiel snaps, irritated with himself for thinking, even for an instant, that he is in any way welcome in this scenario. He looks up, steadfastly ignoring Dean’s lack of clothing and Dean’s gorgeous body which is just begging to be stared at. “I have something I need to discuss with you.”

Sam groans but Dean’s grin just widens. “Now’s not really a good time, Cas,” he says, going over to the bed and sitting next to Sam, running his hand up Sam’s arm and across his chest. “Sam and I were just in the middle of…”

“Dean!” Sam barks, slapping his brother’s hand away. “Come on…”

 _I should leave_ , Castiel thinks. He even closes his eyes and attempts to go somewhere else, but when he opens them again he finds his body has betrayed him. He’s still standing in the hotel room, Dean in front of him, hand resting lightly on one of Sam’s legs and eyes glinting. Castiel is trying to will away the desire that is now making it almost impossible for him to think but then Dean is pulling back the covers to reveal Sam’s leg and he runs one finger slowly up and down. Sam and Castiel shudder in unison.

“What, Sam?” Dean asks. “You know the dream I’m talking about. Remember when I told you about it you thought it might be fun…”

Castiel is certain that he’s hearing Dean wrong and even if he isn’t, this entire situation is just _wrong_ , regardless of the fact that his body doesn’t seem to care about propriety and is, in point of fact, actively _encouraging_ things. Realizing that Dean is ignoring every word he says, he turns his gaze to Sam, hoping to find sympathy. But instead he finds Sam is now looking him up and down. Castiel is suddenly grateful that his vessel’s coat of choice was a trench coat. Neither Dean nor Sam can see the way his body is reacting to the two of them. “Should I come back later?” he says finally, wondering what’s happened to his voice. The words he intended to be even and unaffected instead came out almost like a growl.

Dean’s eyes are now dancing with laughter. “I think he agrees with you,” Dean murmurs to Sam who nods in return.

“He just won’t admit it,” Sam concurs.

Both brothers look up at Castiel, who is now desperately trying to figure out what on earth is about to happen. Whatever it is, he’s pretty sure that it isn’t going to make the situation any less uncomfortable for him. He feels panic beginning to rise as Dean stands up, but then Dean disappears into the bathroom and when he emerges again he’s wearing a towel which is doing very little to hide his arousal. “That better?” Dean asks Castiel.

Castiel lets out the breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding and ignores the rush of disappointment over the fact that there is once again a barrier of clothing between himself and Dean. He focuses instead on the relief he feels that Dean isn’t going to press the issue. “Yes,” he says. “Thank you. Now, as I was saying, I…”

“Hold on,” Dean says, crossing the room and coming to stand a little too close to Castiel for someone who’s always lecturing about personal space. “What you’re saying is that you weren’t at all… _curious_ by what you’ve interrupted?”

Castiel’s cock is aching now. Dean’s so close he can practically feel the hardness of his body beneath his fingertips. All he has to do is just reach out… Castiel takes a step backward and looks helplessly at Sam who quirks an eyebrow but doesn’t offer any help whatsoever. “Dean, I…” Castiel begins.

“And you’re not at all—,” Dean looks him up and down, his gaze lingering on the tautness of Castiel’s pants, the trench coat utterly useless with the elder Winchester standing this close to him, “—turned on by any of it?”

Castiel shakes his head, unable to say a word.

Dean backs up and nods. “Of course not,” he says. “No, you wouldn’t be. I suppose you’re above lowly human pursuits like sex…” he growls.

Castiel’s been so focused on Dean and resisting the urge to tear his towel off and explore every inch of his body that he’d forgotten entirely about Sam until he’s pressing up against him from behind. “And I suppose this,” Sam breathes, “does nothing at all for you, then?”

Castiel’s legs go weak as Sam leans down and brushes his lips against the angel’s shoulder. He’s afraid for a second he might actually lose his balance but in the next instant Sam’s arms are around him, steadying him. Without even thinking, he relaxes against Sam, irritated at the barrier of fabric between the two of them.

Dean’s reaching out and tipping Castiel’s chin up, then his hand is tangling in Castiel’s hair, forcing him closer until their lips are only inches apart. “Or this,” he says and before Castiel can react Dean’s lips are pressing on his, soft but insistent. Castiel has no idea what he’s doing but his body seems to know something he doesn’t because now his lips are parting, inviting Dean further in. Dean doesn’t skip a beat, his tongue darting into Castiel’s mouth, exploring. Castiel opens his lips further, hoping he’s doing it right, using his own tongue to tentatively push back against Dean’s. Dean responds immediately, twining the two together as his hands drop from Castiel’s hair to his shoulders.

Sam, meanwhile, has continued his exploration of Castiel’s neck and finds a sensitive spot right at the back of his ear. Castiel moans, the sound exciting Dean who presses his lips even harder, crushing Castiel to his mouth. Sam is tugging on his trench coat and after he slides it off he begins working the buttons of his shirt. It occurs to Castiel that he should probably be helping but he has no idea how the confounded human clothes work. Instead, he discovers Dean’s chest which is hard and smooth and hot against his fingertips and he figures exploring that is a far better use of his time, as Sam seems to have the clothing issue under control. Sam releases the last button and he pulls at the shirt while Dean pushes it down on his arms and then Castiel’s aware of Dean whispering in his ear. “Cas…you have to…” Dean breaks off as Castiel’s fingers trail over his nipple and Castiel smiles.

“I have to what?” he asks. Now that he’s accepted that this is going to happen, that he _wants_ this to happen, he’s feeling less panicked and more relaxed.

Dean sucks in a breath now, moans as Castiel pinches the nipple and rolls it between his fingertips. “Do you like that?” Castiel asks, genuinely curious.

He can hear Sam’s muffled laughter behind him and is about to ask what’s so funny when Dean’s shooting a glare at his younger brother before returning his focus to Castiel. “Yes,” he agrees, “but I can’t get your shirt off unless you…” Dean pushes at his hands and Castiel realizes that his shirt is caught at his wrists, “move your hands,” he adds.

“Oh!” Castiel agrees, yanking his hands away awkwardly. “Of course.” Dean tugs the shirt the rest of the way down but Castiel’s feeling shy again and leaves his hands at his sides.

Dean reaches out, grabs them, pulls Castiel towards him again. “Now, Cas,” he instructs, lifting Castiel’s hand to his chest then crushing their lips together, their tongues tangling again.

Castiel can feel Sam’s hands reaching around and rubbing across his chest, down his stomach and then…oh… those are Sam’s hands sliding beneath the waist of his pants. “Relax, Cas,” Sam whispers and Castiel obeys, again allowing his body to rest lightly against Sam’s. There’s no barrier of fabric between them now, though, and the sensation of skin against skin sends a wave of pleasure rolling across his body. “Sam,” he gasps, then Sam’s hand slips even lower, his fingers brushing against Castiel’s cock.

“Cas,” Sam breathes. “So hard…so hard for me. For Dean.”

Dean’s now reaching down and undoing the buttons on Castiel’s pants. His fingers still and his gaze catches Castiel’s and holds it for a long moment. Just as Castiel is beginning to wonder if he’s done something wrong, Dean finally asks, “You want this, Cas?”

There’s real concern there, like he’s afraid that he’s pushed Castiel into doing something he’ll regret and Castiel truthfully can’t say which is turning him on more—Dean standing completely naked in front of him, cock hard and gleaming with pre-cum, or Dean standing in front of him stripped bare of every wall he usually hides behind to protect himself, asking Castiel what he wants. Not that it matters either way, the answer to Dean’s question is a loud and resounding…“Yes,” he answers. “Dean…”

Dean doesn’t need any more convincing. He makes quick work of Castiel’s pants, sliding them off with his socks and throwing them aside then pushing Castiel and Sam backwards toward the bed. Sam climbs on first, pulling Castiel to a seated position in front of him and Dean drops to his knees, taking Castiel’s cock in his mouth. Castiel sucks in his breath as pleasure courses over every inch of his body. He’s feeling so impossibly good now that he’s wondering how long he can stand it when Dean’s mouth suddenly stills and he sits back, looking at Sam. “How you want to do this, Sammy?” he asks.

Castiel, frustrated that even now, even during this he has no idea what Dean’s talking about, looks at Sam, but Sam’s not giving him any clues either. “Leave it up to him, I suppose,” Sam answers. Sam moves beside Castiel until he’s sitting, though he continues rubbing Castiel’s back with his hand.

Castiel has no idea why they’ve stopped just when he thought he had this all figured out, but then Dean’s taking his hand, giving him that look again. “What do you want, Castiel?” he asks.

“Want?” Castiel responds, bewildered.

Dean exchanges a look with Sam that even to Castiel clearly communicates “You wanna take a shot at this, Sammy? I have no idea how to make myself more clear” and Castiel almost laughs because it is such a very Dean-like thing to do, to make a statement that is about as clear as mud and then leave it to Sam to explain when the person he’s talking to doesn’t pick up on his meaning.

Sam nods, also completely understanding Dean’s unspoken request and lifts his free hand to Castiel’s hair. He gently runs his fingers through it then trails a finger across his ear, down the side of his jaw and to his chin, which he tips up so that Castiel is now looking directly into his eyes. “He means…” and Sam brings his lips down, brushes them over Castiel’s gently. “You just want…what Dean was doing before we stopped or,” he kisses Castiel again, “you want more…you want one of us, you know…inside you?”

Castiel feels that familiar longing sensation when Sam mentions one of them inside of him and once again he’s pretty sure he knows the answer to this question, but Sam’s lips are on his now, not soft and gentle this time but forceful, demanding. He moans, opens his mouth and allows Sam’s tongue entrance, reaching up and burying his fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. He hears Dean growl and then, “He can’t answer with your lips all over him, Sam!”

Castiel pulls away. “I want you,” he pants, looks from Sam to Dean and back to Sam again, “inside of me.”

“You,” Dean says to Sam then looks at Castiel. “Sam?” Castiel nods. Dean reaches over and grabs a bottle of lube sitting on the nightstand, tosses it to Sam who catches it without missing a beat and says, “Get him ready.” Then Dean’s pushing him down on the bed while Sam slides to his knees in front of him. He doesn’t have much time to think about what exactly Dean meant by “get him ready” because in the next instant Dean’s mouth is on his cock and he’s not really thinking of anything at all except the feeling of Dean’s lips sliding up and down, his tongue alternately dancing along the shaft and swirling around the tip.

He feels Sam nudging his legs apart, his finger wet with lube pressing against his entrance and then Sam says, “You ready, Cas?”

Castiel is unable to form any sort of coherent response with Dean’s mouth doing what it’s doing to him so he just nods. A second later he can feel Sam pushing inside of him. He cries out in shock at the painful sensation, but Sam’s whispering “Shhhh…Cas…it’s okay…so good…get you opened up…” and not long after that Sam’s all the way inside of him and pleasure begins radiating through him. Dean’s still working on Castiel’s cock, and Sam begins moving his finger in concert with Dean’s motions. Just as the burning begins to recede, Sam says, “Ready Cas?” again and he nods, tensing automatically this time.

“Relax,” Sam murmurs, leaning up and kissing him. “Relax.” He thrusts a second finger inside of Castiel. There’s a sharp pain but it recedes more quickly this time, replaced again with the pleasurable sensation.

“Cas,” Sam moans, “so tight…you feel so good.”

Dean releases Castiel and looks up at Sam. “Sammy,” he croaks, his voice hoarse. “Better than I imagined it…want you…”

“Cas first,” Sam says. His fingers are moving inside of Castiel, opening him up, getting him ready and Castiel’s beginning to feel frustrated and impatient. He wants more, wants all of Sam, not just two fingers, and he isn’t sure how much longer he’s going to last.

“Now,” Castiel says. “I’m ready…”

Sam isn’t listening though, just continuing the rhythmic circles and scissoring motion, driving Castiel completely crazy. Dean’s standing to the side now, watching Sam and Castiel, one hand digging into Sam’s shoulder, the other hand palming his cock. He’s not saying much of anything but his eyes are burning with desire.

“Sam,” Castiel tries again but finds it’s impossible to speak in full sentences now, “Ready…I’m ready…want you…”

Sam grins, “You sure?” he asks and Castiel’s possibly never been more sure of anything in his entire life.

“Yes,” he agrees, and Sam slides out first one finger, then the next. He turns Castiel over, nudging him to his knees and then Castiel feels Sam’s cock pressing against him, slick and hard. He moans, presses himself backward, but again Sam’s whispering “shhhh…let me…” and he can feel Sam pushing inside him ever so slowly. He’s ready for the sharp pain this time but still gasps a little at the sensation.

Dean’s hand is roving over his back now and then he feels Dean’s breath against his ear as he whispers, “Shhhh…Going to be okay, Cas…just relax” and Castiel does as Dean says, relaxing back into Sam and allowing himself to open for him. It takes a little while but then Sam’s finally inside of him and the burning starts to fade to the background as Sam begins to move, slowly at first but increasing in tempo, his movements very rapidly driving Castiel into a frenzy before he slows and his movements become more deliberate, almost teasing.

Dean is still sitting next to Castiel, watching, hand thrusting up and down rapidly while the other explores every inch of Castiel’s skin, but then Sam moans, “Dean…come here” and although he can’t see what Sam’s doing, Castiel’s best guess is that he has Dean inside his mouth, sucking and licking. Castiel groans at the thought, reaches down with a free hand and begins moving it up and down his shaft like he had watched Dean doing earlier. Sam rakes his hand down Castiel’s back, mumbles, “Cas…Dean,” but the sound is muffled by Dean’s cock in his mouth. Castiel can feel the tension inside of him rapidly building. Sam thrusts harder, faster and Castiel bucks backward against him, trying to take him deeper.

“Fuck...Cas..Cas,” Sam gasps and then shudders, a warm sensation filling Castiel as Sam comes inside of him. A second later Castiel too is crying out, his muscles tightening around Sam as he climaxes. Dean takes a little longer but then he yanks free of Sam's mouth, collapsing against his brother as his climax washes over him.

Castiel is relying solely on the bed to hold him up as none of the muscles in his body are in working condition at the moment, but he manages to whimper a protest as he feels Sam slide out of him. He hears Dean laugh a little and feels him sink into the bed beside Castiel. He trails a finger across Castiel’s shoulders then looks at Sam who has lain down next to Castiel. “Definitely better than the dream,” he pronounces.


End file.
